


The One with the Muzzle

by sincewearetellingstories



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Missing Scenes, Multi, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Thor: The Dark World, bit of angst, mentioned Narfi, mentioned Vali, muzzled Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincewearetellingstories/pseuds/sincewearetellingstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor allows Sigyn to have a moment with Loki while he is muzzled. After the events of the Avengers, before the events of Thor 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Muzzle

**Author's Note:**

> This one is thanks to some artwork iwearanearhatnow found online and sent me over snapchat. Thanks, sunshine, here is that angst you wanted.

“I cannot give you long, Sigyn,” Thor whispered as he ushered her to wherever it was that Loki was being kept before trial. “A few moments, nothing more,” he whispered as he pulled the hood of her cloak up before pulling her into the lowest levels of Asgard.

“I know and am grateful, Thor,” she whispered as he pulled her into a small alcove in the prison, helping her up the wide gap until she was face to face with someone she almost did not recognize.

He had always been pale, but now, in the shadows of the dungeons, he looked like a figure straight from Helhiemr. He was deathly pale, his eyes sunken and cruel, and his black hair long and matted. But the most shocking thing… well, that was the muzzle across his jaw, covering his mouth, silencing the god of lies.

Loki’s eyes had not yet left Thor and he was tensed like a cat about to pounce, or a fox about to run. The chains around his hands rattled, as if he had jerked them in an attempt at the magic he used as defense. It was not until Sigyn took a step forward, pushing the cloak from her head that he even looked her way. That he looked at her.

The change was nearly instantaneous. His shoulders slumped, as if he was pulling in on himself. As if he was trying to hide. The emotions reflected in his eyes flickered from hatred, to betrayal, to regret and sorrow in an instant. He refused to meet Sigyn’s eyes.

“Oh, my dear, you have done it this time haven’t you,” she whispered as she reached forward to take his hand, her other hand moving to cup his face, all too aware of the cold metal of the muzzle. “Well,” she began, her voice cracking, “At least this time they did not sew your lips together,” she whispered in a breathless, hysterical laugh.

Loki looked shocked for a split second, his eyes flitting past Sigyn and to Thor. As if to say that he would not put the idea past them. But when he gazed back at his wife, his eyes crinkled just slightly around the edges, as if he would laugh with her if he could, before his gaze relaxed back into a soft fondness. The sadness and regret came again, however, as he allowed his eyes to scan her face.

“Oh, Loki,” she whispered, pulling him into her arms, his bound hands awkwardly gripping at the fabric around her hips before she pulled back just far enough to learn their foreheads together. “Oh, _Loki_ ,” the silent _what have you done_ hanging silently between to pair.

“Sigyn,” Thor warned quietly from the corner.

“I know,” she whispered, a tear threatening to fall from her eyes. “Just one more moment please,” she pleaded, “He needs to know,” she whispered softly, refusing to meet either princes’ eyes.

“Just hurry, please,”

“I’m sorry,” she was not sure if she was talking to Loki or Thor in that moment. But she wrapped her arms back around Loki’s neck and hugged him as close as she could manage. She kissed the muzzle, his cheek, anywhere she could reach in their restricted position. “Narfi is fine, I am fine, either ignored or pitied but fine,” her voice broke for a moment. “I know Thanos threatened us, I know you knew I was with child again,” she was openly weeping now and she could feel Loki;s eyes dampen and shed several tears. “We’re fine. It was a boy, Loki,” she sighed against his neck where she was burying her face. “He’s gorgeous and healthy, and…” she trailed off again, pulling back.

“Sigyn,” Thor warned again. Urgency clear in his voice, they all knew they were pushing their luck.

“ _I thought you knew_ ,” Sigyn rushed out, whispering into Loki’s ear. “Narfi… he was blue, when he was born. You were not here, and Frigga helped me deliver and – I swear I thought you knew. They placed a glamour on him to make him appear as you do… and then-” her voice never rose above a whisper, just so that Loki could hear her, and Thor had the decency to pretend that was the truth. “I thought you knew,” she cried softly again. “Vali, he was blue as well. And he’s just a babe still, had you been a week earlier, I would not have been able to make it down here, though the nine realms knows I would have tried.”

Loki rested his chin on top of her head for a moment. He looked at his brother for a moment before lowering his eyes slightly, a silent and motionless thank you to Thor for bringing Sigyn to him. Sigyn who was babbling mindlessly into his neck as she held him as close to her as she could.

Thor gave a loud sigh and Sigyn raised her head from Loki’s neck.

“I love you.” Sigyn told Loki, for all they knew it could be the last time they would ever see each other again. “You have done horrible things, and I can’t forgive those or cleanse you of those actions. But, I love you. Your sons love you.” She gave a chaste and hesitant kiss to the muzzle directly where his lips should have been and Loki could have sworn he felt the kiss through the damned contraption.

He wished he could say it back.

He wished he could explain himself.

What he did, was push Sigyn towards Thor, and wordlessly tell him to get her to safety.

And, when he was once alone again in his cell, he allowed himself to weep.

Not for what he had done, but for those he had unknowingly sacrificed for his chance at glory and redemption.


End file.
